fivenightswithhonokafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1
Chapter 1，Or it is called NIGHT 1, and its title is "Honoka's problem",It's the first playable chapters (or nights) of the game, and it's also the simplest chapters / nights of the game. Call “Hey,Welcome, Wyatt. I'm glad you could come to this warehouse to apply for this night security position. I'm Vinny, the manager here. OK, I'll guide you. First of all, believe you saw CAM8, where most of our abandoned electronic dolls were left. They used to work and perform for a family pizza restaurant, but there was so much going on in that restaurant that it closed down. Well, yeah, they're very old now. If that unlucky restaurant can't afford to buy it back, it's going to cost a lot of money just to repair the robots and redecorate the restaurant, you know. Well, back to the point, you can activate the warehouse cameras by pressing the C button. We've installed surveillance cameras in the corner of the warehouse, so you don't have to go out and patrol yourself. And, can you see the door? That's the entrance to your office. If someone's there, you can try to turn on the monitor and activate the fire alarm. Once the fire alarm is activated, the water will spill and the loud alarm will be activated, so that those people should leave. Okay, and there's something wrong with these robots. They're going to attack all the humans that get into the warehouse at night, and you've probably seen it before. Hey, wait a minute. Did you see the side doors and windows of your office? If someone is at the side door, you can also activate the fire alarm of the side door. If someone is at the window, you can try.. Hide in the worn-out Honoka outfit in the office. Yeah, Honoka, she's the lead character in the robotic band at the pizza restaurant, but note: this outfit has a lot of spring locks. It's been wet lately. Water can cause the spring locks to loosen. Once the spring locks loosen, you'll be hanged inside, so, Don't hide too long. Okay, and you notice there's a door behind it. It's the back door of the warehouse. It's closed all the year round, but it's been stopped for a long time. Someone wanted to use it as a fire escape, and it turned out to be impossible. The door is now remodeled. It leads directly to the back yard of the warehouse. But the door has not been used for a long time and it's rusty. So if someone tries to open the door, it should make a lot of noise. You might try to pull it back. Yeah, press the Shift button on the keyboard and force it back. You need to pay attention to something else too. Okay, finally, did you see the top panel? You can press W and pull it down. It's the maintenance panel of the warehouse. Yes, if one of the cameras and alarms breaks down, you can use the maintenance panel to repair the circuit so that they will be back to work. Also, maybe you might be wondering what the bottom button is for. You can press this button to turn on the heater, but it won't come in handy tonight. Well, then, let's end our conversation. Good luck, man, good night.“ ——Vinny strategy The only active enemies tonight are W.honoka and O.honoka. You don't need to check the side and back doors. Look at the door carefully. If you see W.Honoka's eyes or body, open the siren and expel her. When O.Honoka appears, don't move. When she entered, other people could not enter the room, ruined the repairs, and did not need to worry about anything.